The Crimson Sun, and the Midnight Moon
by Shadow35094
Summary: Shadow is supposed kidnaps Ayame, but when shadow makes his getaway they are attacked, an are doomed to stay in the jungle, with the bloodthirsty kouga, and the mystery Angel. ShadowxAyame. This story is up and running again!
1. Chapter 1

**The Rising Light, and Falling Dark**

**Summery- Shadow a young Yin-Yang dragon demon boy, is sent to kidnap a wolf kingdom princess, but what happens when the kidnapper, and the kid-nappy haft to…? Will they pull together or fall apart? Pairing Shadow x Ayame. I own yin yang dragon demon Shadow. No steal idea, unless you ask, and get permission.**

**Producers- Shadow35094 and Animelover3994**

_Italic-thought_

Underlined- Author comment

-Operation K. I. D. N .A .P-

P.S.- This chapter is very important!

"Do you understand?" A man wearing a black coat asked. "Yes," a young teen responded. He had a diamond shaped Pearl-white over top with a pitch-black under hair style, one wide black gap, running over each side of his cheek, he wore a black hitoe, hakama, and kasode, with a yin-yang sign sewed into the sleeve's shoulder. This was Shadow. Shadow was the prince, and assassin of the dark cloud dragon demon clan. He dashed away, leaving a stream of dust behind him. '_Five years'… _Shadow thought_…'five years since the war started. Five years of pain, and suffering, over some jewel… the Yin-yang jewel. _No need to say that the jewel was important, if hundreds of demons were killed over it. The Yin-Yang jewel was nothing all that important to him. It was just a jewel. That's it. It would be worth more to him, if it increased power like the Shikon No Tama, but nothing he had ever heard was important. In fact he wouldn't be going after it if the white cloud wolf demon clan had not killed his mother, before his very eyes. Shadow was only 8 when this happened. His castle was attacked, but a young girl had helped him hide from the savage beasts. He didn't know her name but promised to himself he wouldn't harm her. Not even for the jewel. His mission was to invade the white cloud Wolf clan, and kidnap the princess, and use her as a hostage. He didn't like this plan at all. It was dishonorable, and cowardly but he could not disobey his own pack (In dragon language pack means family). He finally came upon a village. A large wooden wall surrounded the outskirts of the village. Inside the middle of the gates, a castle stood. The castle was wide and tall with many towers sticking out of the roof, a Large Yin-Yang symbol stood at the top of the greatest tower located in the middle of the building, which was supposed to be the princess's tower. There were many small huts next to it, but c'mon do you think a princess would be in a hut, at night without any protection? He started to dash his way up the up the wall. Suddenly a sharp pain struck his stomach, making him plummet down, into the ground. "What the hell?" Shadow cursed, holding his ribs. He turned to see a wolf demon standing behind him. The demon wore brown fur over 63 percent of his body, with a brown pelt, and a sword at his waist. "Koga…" Shadow mumbled. He had heard of Koga as the brown cloud clan's prince, and was not warned of his presence. Koga smirked. Although Koga was a prince he was still weak compared to Shadow. "Get out of my way," Shadow said in a deadly tone, as he formed a sword out of Yin-Yang energy, and sliced at him. Koga jumped away, and kicked Shadow in the back, knocking him back to the ground. Shadow was getting irritated. "I warned you," Shadow said in a low voice. He just stood there until a large ball of electricity formed around his arm. Koga began to grunt, until it developed into a yell, and fainted. He climbed back through the window to reveal a large chamber. A beautiful young girl stepped out of a bathing chamber. As soon as she spotted him, she shrieked, "Get out I'm not decent!" She dashed back in, and came out after 5 minutes. She had long auburn hair, which was now being put into a ponytail; shimmering light blue pool engulfed her eyes, and had flawless tan skin. She wore snow-white fur over her shoulders, waist, and legs. She had a black top with a red strip over it, and had a sash hugging her waist. _She's beautiful, _Shadow thought. "Who are you?" She asked. "Hello Ayame," Shadow responded. "Who are you?" Ayame asked again. "Uhhh…" Shadow hesitated in his response. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" she shouted. Ayame started to back away towards the door, obviously nervous and scared. "No! Wait...I won't hurt you." said Shadow. "What do you want!" she asked, frightened. "I need you to come with Me.," he said desperately. "Why?" she said, "I don't want to!" She backed away even further. _Gosh what am I going to do! I don't want to just drag her off and besides if I scare her too much she's going to bolt out that door and my chance will be gone... _"Look okay. If you come quietly then I promise I won't hurt you." He tried to compromise. _God that's a lie... _"Don't even! I can just call Koga... he was supposed to be out there in the first place..." she trailed off. "He's been defeated already. Now please, come with me?" She stepped forward, head down, apparently thinking. "Fine, I'll go." She slowly walked to Shadow. He took her hand and jumped out the window, Ayame following close behind. Once the got close to the ground and Ayame started to scream from the fear of hitting the ground, Shadow quickly changed into a dragon and flew no more than a few feet above the ground. Ayame landed on his back and as the speed increased held on for dear life. They flew into the trees of the dark forest, unseen.


	2. Trapped in the Forest of Dreams

**Summery- Shadow a young Yin-Yang dragon demon boy, is sent to kidnap a wolf kingdom princess, but what happens when the kidnapper, and the kid-nappy haft to…? Will they pull together or fall apart? Pairing Shadow x Ayame. I own yin yang dragon demon Shadow. No steal idea, unless you ask, and get permission.**

**Producers- Shadow35094 and Animelover3994** _Italic-thought_ Underlined- Author comment

**-Trapped in the Forest (Day 1)**

"Ahhhh!" Ayame shrieked, as she held on to the few streaks of silver fur, "Where are you taking me?" Shadow came to a screeching halt, and turned to her. His big blood red dragon eyes, gazed into her. An irritated expression, burned over his scaly face. "Silent!" His voice boomed, "I told you I wouldn't harm you. Isn't that enough?" She stopped momentarily. "How rude!" She whispered under her breath, crossing her arms. He started up again. Everything was silent for five minutes before Shadow spoke up, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this." "Do what?" Ayame asked. "Well I was sent to kidnap you, as a hostage to get the yin…" A demon jumped up from the many trees, and slashed at him. They plummeted down to the earth. "What the hell!" he shouted in anger. He slowly changed back to himself, and let Ayame get off his back. He stood in front of her. Blood leaked out of the massive gash, at his waist. _What is he doing? _Shadow demanded that the demon that attacked them show himself. Silence. "I said show yourself! You attacked me so don't be such a coward and come out!" he shouted. Nothing came out, once again. "Fine. Come on Ayame we're going, there's nothing or no one here anymore." Shadow took Ayame's hand and the walked off together into the forest. "What exactly was that?" she asked. "It was a demon," He replied. Ayame gasped a little and then kept on walking. '_Did it really go away? Maybe it wasn't a demon... It was just too cowardly to fight...' _"Can I know your name now?" She asked. "No," He replied. '_I wish I could, but I don't know how well I can trust you yet, if you escape.' _"Why not?" she asked, "You knew my name from the beginning! What am I supposed to call you now?" Shadow thought for a moment. "Just call me Silver Dragon." He said. "No! That's not a name... I want to know what your real name is..." she got no response so she gave up on it. They continued walking once, again until Shadow fell to the ground. "What happened?" Ayame asked, in concern. Shadow looked up, around him. Ayame glared at Shadow and saw three deep gashes spread against his back, which appeared to be claws marks. '_Where have I seen this before?' _She looked around them, for a pair of eyes. Shadow got off his knees and shouted, "Where are you?" Shadow quickly shifted his eyes from one side to the other. '_Where is that demon?' _"What's going on!" shouted Ayame. He took Ayame's hand tighter and shoved her behind him. "Come out already!" he called. He stood in a fighting stance, ready for anything. "Hey, umm, Silver Dragon?" asked Ayame shakily. "What?" he asked. " I know what this is," she mumbled. "What are you talking about?" he turned his head and looked Ayame. "I mean-look out!" Shadow was attacked again and was thrown against a tree. He got back up and ran to Ayame. For a moment he saw a resemblance. He did not know whom, but he knew he saw her before. He Stood next to her was the one and only, Koga. "Koga! What are you doing here?" asked with admiration, "didn't I kill you." Shadow stood once again in front of the princess. "What are you trying to prove by doing this?" asked Koga with a smirk. "What are you talking about?" he shouted, "I've already beat you in battle so go away! I don't need to prove myself again. What do want anyway?" Koga smirked again. "Well, I want the princess of coarse."


	3. Trust

**Summery- Shadow a young Yin-Yang dragon demon boy, is sent to kidnap a wolf kingdom princess, but what happens when the kidnapper, and the kid-nappy haft to…? Will they pull together or fall apart? Pairing Shadow x Ayame. I own yin yang dragon demon Shadow. No steal idea, unless you ask, and get permission.**

**Producers- Shadow35094 and Animelover3994** _Italic-thought_ Underlined- Author comment

**-Trust-**

Koga then bolted toward Ayame, but was stopped from a large ball of searing fire. "I just want the princess," Koga yelled clearly irritated. "Go to Hell!" Shadow barked back at him. Kouga walked, and grabbed Ayame's arm. "Let me go!" She yelped in pain. Shadow glared at her, and ran towards him. He roared, as a large silver-clawed dragons arm appeared over his own, and slashed off Kouga's right arm. "If you touch her again," Shadow said with a deadly gaze, "I'll kill you!" "F you!" Koga cursed, and ran, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Shadow smirked, and fell to the ground, pressing his hand, against his chest. "Silver Dragon!" Ayame shrieked, as she ran to his side. He plummeted to the ground, lying in a pool of his own blood. Ayame tore some fabric, off her shoulder, and onto his gashes. "Ayame, " Shadow struggled to say, "Why didn't you go with him? You would've been home free..." "I have my reasons," She said, with a sad look on her face. "You were going to marry him weren't you?" Silence. "Yes," She whispered, as a tear ran down her cheek, "Why do you hate my people so much?" "Some things are better left unsaid." Without another word Shadow passed out. _How did he know that? _Ayame thought. "Shadow's Dream- Fire. "Shadow, do not come out for anything," his father said, and dashed off. "Mother," Shadow said hanging over his mother's corpse. Two Wolf demons smirked, and left me to fight a pack of wolves, but just before they attacked, a young wolf demon girl with auburn hair commanded them to go, and helped him hide. That was the last time he saw his mother, or his father. "End Dream- Shadow awoke to a roaring fire. The scent of cooking fish flew through the air. His wound had stopped bleeding. He sat up, with much difficulty, as he was still weak from battle. "Silver Dragon?" Ayame walked over to Shadow and helped him up, "Come eat." They walked to the fire and they sat down. She handed him a stick that had a small fish on the end. "This one is already done, so you don't have to wait." She took hers and set it over the fire. She looked at Shadow who wasn't eating a thing, "Come on. You need to eat. Especially if someone attacks us again." She took her fish off the fire and took a bite. "It's not poisoned! Don't be so nervous," she said. _Does he really think that the food is no good? What are we going to do if Koga comes back and he won't eat? _"I know it's not poisoned." "What?" she asked. _Then why won't he eat it? _"I said that I know it's not poisoned." He slowly took a bite of the fish and looked at Ayame, "See?" She thought about it. "Okay, I guess." And she ate the rest of her meal with her head down. Shadow did the same, clueless as to what to say. "Ayame," he asked, "What's the matter?" She looked up at him. "Things just aren't right. People are at war every day for stupid things... It's just like the Shikon No Tama. People change because they want it so badly. Nothing is safe when it's like this... I just want it to all be over. Then the demons and the humans and all the families could just get along... Maybe. I don't understand it... When I was eight years old, we were in the middle of a battle... Wolf Demons were destroying everything... I was there. My father and mother told me to watch, because someday I would lead these battles. I did as I was told for only a few minutes. The blood and screaming and people falling to the ground dead, the people crying over them... It was too much so I ran away from my parents. I went into a house, because I thought it was empty, but it wasn't... Inside was a little boy, my age then maybe. He was standing over a lady's body, calling to her. Then to Wolf Demons came in, they just laughed and left him with a pack of wolves... Most likely to die. I commanded them to leave and helped the little boy hide... And he was able to live through that battle. Helping him felt better than watching while people were killed..." A tear streamed down Ayame's cheek. " If I had gone with Koga then we would have married and lead battles just as that. He would either try and kill you or take you to our people. If you resisted then he would've threatened my life. I know that he would that because he doesn't love me... But you- you stayed by me when it could've hurt you killed you. That's how I know that you care... More than Koga... You've protected me this whole time, Silver Dragon," she said and a smile spread across her face. "Shadow." he said. "What?" asked Ayame? "Call me Shadow. That's my name." He said slowly. _Why can I know his name now? I couldn't before... _ Ayame asked bewildered, "Why? Why can I know now?" Shadow looked up, "You can know because, you didn't leave me when I was injured, even though you don't know for sure what will happen to yourself. You had the perfect chance to leave and you still stayed. You can know my name because... I trust you."


	4. The Dog

**The Rising Light, and Falling Dark**

**Summery- Shadow a young Yin-Yang dragon demon boy, is sent to kidnap a wolf kingdom princess, but what happens when the kidnapper, and the kid-nappy haft to…? Will they pull together or fall apart? Pairing Shadow x Ayame. I own yin yang dragon demon Shadow. No steal idea, unless you ask, and get permission.**

**Producers- Shadow35094 and Animelover3994** _Italic-thought_

Underlined- Author comment

**-The Dog**

"Shadow? Where are we going?" asked Ayame as she hurried through the bushes to catch up with Shadow. "Away. And fast. We need to lose Koga. He's causing us too much trouble." He turned to Ayame, and said; "I'm going to change into my dragon form now. It'll be faster traveling, so move to the side." She moved as a grey cloud engulfed Shadow turning him into the silver dragon. "Get on." He said. Ayame struggled to, but was able to sit on Shadow's back. He jumped from the ground, out of the bushes, through the trees, and they were just above the forest and they were soaring through the sky. "Wow..." whispered Ayame as she gazed at the stars. "What is it?" asked Shadow. "Oh, nothing. It's just... The stars - they look so different from here, compared to the small window of my palace bedroom..." Shadow didn't know what the big deal was as he had gone up to look at the stars several times before, but Ayame continued to stare into the sky with amazement. "This is better than being trapped in your own castle isn't it?" asked Shadow. "Yes it is." she said. "What was it really like there?" he asked. "It wasn't bad... I was just... lonely. I didn't really listen to anything my parents said after that battle... I didn't trust them so much anymore after that. I usually just accepted my only company that I could have, my Wolfe. He was black and he listened when I spoke. I don't know if he ever knew what I said, but... He always knew my mood. I loved him so much." Ayame started to choke back tears. "What's the matter!" asked Shadow. "My parents took him from me one day," she said through her tears, " They had another battle to fight and as he had turned three in dog years and was an adult he had to go and fight. He was killed during the battle. And for the years after I lived in solitude, as my parents were always gone and no one could 'risk anything happening to the princess.' " Ayame's tears had stopped and she was looking at the stars again. "But it's okay now. When I was younger I had to learn things like mathematics and astronomy and science. Well, teachers used to take me out to see the stars all the time. And on the day that my best friend died for our clan, a new star appeared. It's that one." She pointed to a bright star just to the right of the moon. "I know that he watches over me every night. That's why nobody came to my room when you did. This was better for me and he knew it, so he let it happen... He's like my guardian angel." Shadow glared, at Ayame's expression. He thought for a second, and then pointed his head up, and shot flames through the sky. The fire started to form the shape of a puppy. Ayame stared at the picture, as it slowly went out. Shadow slowed down and started to return to the darkness within the trees. Once on the ground Shadow turned back and Ayame hopped off his back. "We need to find a shelter," Shadow whispered, "A cave, a deserted hut, anything." They both looked around, "What about that?" Ayame giggled and pointed at large burrow in the ground. "Very well... It doesn't look like we have any other choice..." Shadow crawled in the burrow and made sure that no animals were living there. "Come on." he said and Ayame came in as well. It was pretty big in size and there was room enough for both of then to sleep comfortably. Shadow turned around and told Ayame to stay there and he would be right back. He left their temporary home and disappeared into the darkness. _Mmmm. I wonder what he's doing. I want to peek, but... No. I shouldn't. He told me to stay here so I will. I wonder where we will be going tomorrow... He took me, so we must be going somewhere... _At that thought Shadow jumped in through the hole in the ground and entered their burrow. "Close your eyes." he said. "Why?" she asked. "Just do it." So Ayame closed her eyes and then she smooth and soft fur rubbing against her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw a white dog. It was exactly the same as an Alaskan wolfe would be, only smaller. "I found him in the forest. He's yours," Shadow said, smiling. "Oh! Shadow!" Ayame jumped from her seat and tackled Shadow, "Thank you... So much."


	5. Angel?

**The Rising Light, and Falling Dark**

**Summery- Shadow a young Yin-Yang dragon demon boy, is sent to kidnap a wolf kingdom princess, but what happens when the kidnapper, and the kid-nappy haft to…? Will they pull together or fall apart? Pairing Shadow x Ayame. I own yin yang dragon demon Shadow. No steal idea, unless you ask, and get permission.**

**Producers- Shadow35094 and Animelover3994** _Italic-thought_

Underlined- Author comment

**-Angel?**

"Tweet, tweet," birds chirping, echoed through Shadow's ears. He was lying next to Ayame, with his arm resting on her shoulder, and hers resting on her newfound puppy's belly. He took in the scent that filled the burrow. He slowly arose from the ground, as to avoid waking Ayame, and her 'Wolfe', but as silent, as he was the wolf awoke, and followed him out of the small burrow. "Ok listen mutt, I want you to stay right here, and protect her from anyone with this scent." Shadow pulled a piece of brown fur out of his jacket, and held it to the wolf's nose. Wolfe just smiled, as to say, _got it boss._ Without another word, he stepped into the dark forest. Wolfe jumped back through the hole, and landed beside Ayame. She mumbled a few words, which could barely be heard by Wolfe, "Thank you." Shadow was now at a river, attempting to grab stray fish, when a young lady stepped out of the woods. She was about Shadow's age; She had long, silky, snow-white hair; pure blue eyes, a black ridge strolled over the side of her cheeks; She had smooth, flawless skin, and wore a white kimono, with a pearls dangling from her Elvin ears. "Wow Angel," Shadow said, as he jumped to her, and grabbed her hands, "How lovely you have become." She hugged him tightly, and let out a smalls shriek. "Oh Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, I missed you so much!" She released him, allowing him to take in air. Sniff, sniff "Whats that stench?" she continued to sniff the odd scent, "It smells like a wolf demon woman!" She said in awe, "You've taken a mangy wolf as a mate?" Shadow stuttered, "Uhhh well it's not what you think," Shadow mumbled. "Good. Do you know what would happen?" She continued, "You would probably be killed." _Well she isn't that bad, _Shadow thought, _in fact she is one of the most interesting people I have ever met, and I only known her for a couple of days. _He just wanted to tell her about the princess. His mind was screaming it! "Are you aware that tomorrow's the blood moon," She asked. "Tomorrow!" Shadow asked. "If you need some help with it ill be here," She then disappeared, into the thick woods. Shadow gathered the fish he had flung out of the river earlier, and made his way, back to Ayame. _Oh god. Tomorrow is the blood moon, _Shadow thought. He arrived at the clearing where he had left her. He peered down the burrow, to see if she was still sleeping. She was awake playing with her Wolfe. Shadow placed the fish he had caught on a boulder. "Are you hungry?" he asked. She looked up from Wolfe and said, "Ummm, sure." She got up from her seat in the dirt and sat by Shadow to eat the fish. "Don't you want any?" she asked as she stared at the one fish that he caught. "No thanks. I only caught one so you can eat it." She hesitated, but ate the fish. Shadow didn't pay any attention, he just stared into space. _'Taken a mangy Wolfe as a mate?' I wonder when she's going to come back. _"Ayame, come on we need to get moving again." Ayame picked up her puppy and climbed out of the burrow. "Why are we leaving Shadow?" she asked. "I told you. We need to keep moving." He said. "Okay..." Shadow climbed out of the burrow behind her and they started to walk through forest again.


	6. Sighn of Blood Moon

**-Sign of the Blood Moon**

"Shadow! What's the matter anyway? You act like you don't want to be with me..." Ayame shrieked. _What is his problem? I thought we were actually getting along for a while there... I wonder what happened that him change his mind about me... _Ayame followed Shadow with her Wolfe in her arms along the forest trail. She wasn't talking to Shadow so along the way of their journey, Ayame enjoyed looking at the scenes that they were passing by; flowers that had the scent of honey and tiny drops of water hanging off the petals from nights before when it rained lightly. _I never really noticed any of these things before... I wonder why... _As she continued to gaze at the sights that man had not yet touched, Shadow also walked silently, gazing into the trees above. _Why did it have to be tonight? Dammit! What the hell am I supposed to do now? I continue to stay in this state... And what about tonight when it actually happens? _"Dammit!" he shouted to himself. "Shadow is something wrong?" Ayame went to his side form her previous back position. "Are you okay?" she asked, cautiously. "Yes..." he replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. _Dammit! If I'm like this now then... there's no telling what I'll do... _"Ayame, we're staying here for now." Shadow stopped at a looming cave and walked in with Ayame and Wolfe following close behind. "Isn't it kind of dark? How will be able to see anything?" she asked. "It doesn't matter. We won't need anything for tonight. I'm staying here. I need to do something. You can go and play with the pup outside around the cave, but don't go far." He warned. Ayame put Wolfe down on the dirt floor and they both raced outside. Shadow stayed in the dark and felt his way to the wall. He put his hand up to the cold stone and moved around through the whole cave. _Yes! _Outside Wolfe was running after a stitch while Ayame was laughing hysterically at the way he pounced to it. Wolfe brought back the stick complete with slobber and bite marks in the middle until -BOOM. Ayame looked around and saw Wolfe rushing into the cave so she ran in with him. Once they got in, Ayame couldn't see a thing in the pitch black, but called for Shadow. He answered, "I'm fine. Go back out." Ayame took the hint and left the cave with Wolfe. She turned to him and saw a tiny jewel in his mouth. "What's this boy?" she asked. She reached for it, but he turned his head away from her. "Come on now! Don't be like that." She tried again, but he ran away to the shade of a small tree. "Come here boy!" she shouted and threw the original play stick into the far grass again. Happily, Wolfe jumped up and ran towards it while Ayame went to his shady place and picked up the fragment he left in the clovers. "What is this? It looks like crystal... Or diamond." she thought out loud. She set the jewel in her pocket and wondered why Shadow had gems in that cave. Still pondering the thought she ran to where Wolfe stood, holding the stick expectantly in under his white paws. She took the stick again and threw it farther into the lush grass beyond. Inside the cave she could here Shadow yelling 'Dammit' again and again and the sound of banging on glass. _I sure wish I knew what was going on in there... _She put the thought out of her mind as she couldn't see anything in there anyway and even if see did enter the cave once again, Shadow would most likely make her leave. _Where did Wolfe go? _She thought to herself. Ayame looked all around her, but couldn't find the rambunctious little dog. _Oh well, he probably left to fetch the stick or something... No big deal he is back. _Ayame walked around the woods, remembering not to stray to far, until she found a small flower patch full of vines, and a wide assortment of flowers, and colors. She sat in the cool grass and tried to remember her art class from when she was little and taking classes in her palace. As the instruction came back to her, she pulled a small vine from the ground and began braiding it. _Maybe this could cheer him up. _She picked up blades of grass and carried them to a nearby puddle and got them all wet. Then she took them back to her seat in the shade and started to stick them together in the shape of a small bowl. Ayame still held the braided vines in her hand and set it gently in the grass. _I wonder what color Shadow would like the best? _She picked a bright blue one and set it carefully in the grass bowl, only the petals that are. She took the stick she found on the ground next to her and begun crushing the tiny flowers, until they were no longer petals, but a blue powder- like substance. She carried the bowl back to the puddle being very careful that it would not break and put a bit of clear water in it. She held the stick lightly and stirred around the two. Once her blue powder was a liquid she sat up and returned to the braided vine in the grass. She picked it up and dipped it in the petals. _Okay. I need to leave it for a few moments so I'll- wait. Where is Wolfe? _She looked around her again and found no sign of the tiny dog. _He can't still be looking for that stick? _She sat up and started to look around. _He can't be lost can he? I don't know... I guess if he doesn't return by sundown then I'll start to look for him seriously. _Ayame returned to patch of flowers and lifted the vines from the blue water. She saw that it was almost absorbed already, so she hung it on a low branch of the tree above her and let it sit for a few minutes. Taking in her surroundings and looking up into the sky, Ayame sat back and lied silently in the grass. _I wonder where we will be going, or where our destination is... It would be so much easier if Shadow would tell me, but I guess it cannot be helped. I wonder if he'll like what I made for him... I hope so. It might make him feel better; he's obviously stressing about something. _She sat up and reached for the blue vines on the branch. She took it off and started to mess around with it, to make sure that it was flexible and she would be able to tie it in a knot. She stretched it out a bit farther and got up, heading back to the cave. It was lat and already the sun was almost gone from sight and the moon was almost ready to show its colors. She walked back to the cave and let herself in. "Shadow?" she called; "Are you there?" she traveled further into the dark cave, until she felt Shadow's hands on her shoulders. "I need you come with Me." he said. Shadow pulled her deeper into the cave. "What is this about, Shadow?" she asked curiously. He brought her to the very back of the cave, where hanging from the top was a cage, a cage made of diamonds, sapphires, rubies, and a wide range of other jewels and gems. All Ayame could do was stare at it, its beauty. _So this is what he was working on all day... But why? What was the point of making this? _She turned back at Shadow, who had a menacing look on his face, but quickly changed his expression to sincere as she looked at him. He took her hand and pulled her forward so that they were embracing in a loving hug. "You have to trust me, okay?" he said. "Shadow, what are you talking about?" she asked with a pure look of confusion and worry on her face. Shadow picked her up and set her gently in the slightly swinging cage. "I made it, I made it to be beautiful so it would suit you." he said. He gave a small laugh as he looked at Ayame sitting in the doorway of the birdcage. "What's so funny?" she asked with a giggle in return. "You remind me of a little bird when you sit there. Encaged, and lonely, but still contains the happiness of being free," he said. "Shadow, why did you spend so much time in doing this?" she asked. "I-I did it to protect you. I did it to protect you from the Blood Moon." he said quietly. "What are you talking-!" but she was cut off by Shadow, who pushed her out of the doorway and into the back of the silver bars. Before she was able to crawl back to Shadow, he was gone and her prison was locked.


	7. Blood Moons Death

**The Rising Light, and Falling Dark**

**Summery- Shadow a young Yin-Yang dragon demon boy, is sent to kidnap a wolf kingdom princess, but what happens when the kidnapper, and the kid-nappy haft to…? Will they pull together or fall apart? Pairing Shadow x Ayame. I own yin yang dragon demon Shadow. No steal idea, unless you ask, and get permission.**

**Producers- Shadow35094 and Animelover3994** _Italic-thought_ Underlined- Author comment

**-Death?**

Ayame sat silently as the bejeweled cage swung slightly from side to side. Her eyes were closed, as she couldn't see anything in the cave anyway. _What was that for I wonder? He couldn't have done that to hurt me... Could he? I thought that we were close... _She looked around at the black walls beside her, thinking about a way to get out of the cage and see just what Shadow was so afraid of her getting hurt by. _I wonder what it could be... It couldn't be Koga again because I thought that we ditched him a long time ago... _She crawled to the front, where the door stayed locked and wondered if she could get it open some how. _Maybe I shouldn't be thinking of such things. Shadow must have put me here for a reason, but if anything does happen, I'm more helpless here then I am outside. _She tried to feel the lock again, to pry it open, but it was useless. Her ear twitched as she heard the distinct sound of footsteps echoing off the cavern walls. _I wonder who's coming... _She tried to listen more carefully, but the squeak of the cage swinging back and forth was disturbing her. She leaned forward as far as she could; yet she still could not tell who was coming in the cave. She sat back against the bars of her prison and waited. She listened, as the steps got closer and closer until Ayame was able to tell that Shadow wasn't coming into the cave; the steps were too light for it to be him. Ayame sunk into the very bottom of the cage, disappointed. _Is he just going to leave me here? _She looked around the cave blindly as the steps had stopped. She called out for Shadow even though she knew very well that he wasn't there. "Close... But not quite." said a voice among the darkness of the cave. _Koga... Could it be? _"Who's there!" she shouted. "Well, who else do you believe it is, dear princess?" he said. "Go away!" she commanded. "Now tell me, would I really leave the woman that I shall marry to perish like this, along with that cursed bastard?" he shouted out of anger. Koga grabbed on to the diamond hook holding Ayame's cage, and snapped it off. The cage was cut loose and Ayame came falling down with it. She landed within the safety of the bars, but was still shocked, and bruised from the fall. "Come on," he said coldly, as he broke the lock and pulled Ayame out harshly. "How did you find us?" she shouted through her pain. "How naive..." he began, "Princess, I was with you the entire time." Ayame's eyes widened as she recalled he new puppy and how it disappeared into the woods hours earlier. _I wish I could see! _She struggled to see where Koga stood. "Come on! Get up, we're leaving," he barked at her. "No! I'm not going with you!" she protested. She got up from the dirt floor and tried her best to escape from Koga's grasp. "Let me go!" she shouted, "That hurts!" She reached for Koga's hand and tried to break the connection. He didn't budge a bit and simply began to walk through the darkness, dragging Ayame with him. Trying to resist the pull, she fell and was being pulled in the stones and dirt on the hard floor. She could see that the light was getting closer and was expecting that she would be able to escape once she could see. "Don't even try." Koga said as though he read her mind. Trust me, you'll rather go with me than stay here tonight." Ayame pondered this thought, but put it out of her mind. Koga pulled her the rest of the way out of the cave, and stood at the light shining from the moon. It was blinding, as its color wasn't white, as on any other night. Ayame tried once again to break out of Koga's grasp, but it was useless. "You want to leave! Fine, go! Go and find Shadow... You'll be back here at the end of the night," he said and he jumped up and sat calmly in the tips of the trees, watching. Ayame accepted his invitation and ran away to find Shadow. "Shadow! Shadow, where are you!" she shouted, stressfully. She ran around the to the other side of the cave and found Shadow sitting on the floor, staring at the moon. "Shadow! You have to come- Koga he's here!" Shadow got up from his seat and said coldly, "What's your point?" His voice had changed. It was cold, and deadly. Ayame didn't answer, but stared with fright, and confusion on her face. "What? Do you think that just because my clan needs you to get half of the jewel, I will always protect you here?" Ayame, confused and scared from this change of attitude whispered, "Shadow... Why are you doing this? Why are you being this way?" He gave her a cold stare. "I don't need you. I have all I need. I don't need the jewel and I don't need my clan. I'm fine alone. I can fight on my own and I don't need annoying little girls getting in my way. Do you honestly think that I would have even bothered with you at your castle if my clan hadn't demanded it be so! I need no jewel to make me powerful! I don't need you to get it either. You're in my way... No. I'm not going to bother. You are no use to me. On blood Moon I hunt." Ayame stood still with terror and tears fogging her eyes. The words pierced her mind, and heart like needles. "DIE!" he shouted as he slashed as hard as he could at the defenseless princess. "Good bye, Your Highness," he mumbled, and walked away, leaving Ayame; unconscious as blood trickled through her hair and onto the floor on which she laid.


	8. Your leaving

**The Rising Light, and Falling Dark**

**Summery- Shadow a young Yin-Yang dragon demon boy, is sent to kidnap a wolf kingdom princess, but what happens when the kidnapper, and the kid-nappy haft to…? Will they pull together or fall apart? Pairing Shadow x Ayame. I own yin yang dragon demon Shadow. No steal idea, unless you ask, and get permission.**

**Producers- Shadow35094 and Animelover3994** _Italic-thought_

Underlined- Author comment

**Your Leaving?**

"On Blood Moon I hunt." The thought echoed through Ayame's mind; replaying, and replaying the terrible memory. "Why Shadow? Why?" She managed to mumble out. "WHY!" She suddenly awoke, unable to move, but conscious enough to see her surroundings. She was in a cave, and it was late night. A young woman sat next to her, holding a moist towel. "Oh, good your awake," The woman whispered, as she placed the towel on Ayame's forehead. "Where am I, and who are you," She choked out. "You are safe, and I am Angel Shadow's friend," she calmly responded. "What!" The mere mentions of the name, made her twist, and turn. "Stop it! Your going to open your wound," She attempted to restrain her. "Help! Help! Kouga! Help!" Tears started to run down her cheeks. Angel stabbed her nail into Ayame's side. _I can't move, _Ayame thought, _I'm paralyzed. _"What have you done," Ayame asked in fear. "Your temporary paralyzed," Angel responded. "Are you going to kill me?" Ayame asked shaking. She giggled, "No, why would you think that?" "Well, Shadow tried to kill me!" She exclaimed. "Oh," Angel continued, "You haft to understand, that was not Shadow." "Huh?" "Well you see when Shadow was 16, we were hunting a demon boar, when a black, and white sphere split in half, creating the Yin-Yang jewel. But as fate would have it, the split tore Shadow's mind apart, creating a split personality. So every Blood Moon, it is released for the night," She finished. "He tried to kill me too. So I ran into the Crystal Cave, and when he tried to enter some kind of barrier stopped him," Angel mentioned smiling. "Split personality?" Ayame asked confused. "Yes, a split personality. It is when your personality is split into 2 different ones. One is good, nice, and warm hearted, which is the one you have known, and one is an evil, cold-blooded murderer, you now fear." "So you are the wolf demoniss that I smelt earlier," She confirmed, now staring at the ground below her. "Are you his mate?" Ayame asked, now starting to get some feeling back. "No," She silently replied. "Then how did you survive all the Blood Moons?" Ayame questioned. "He gave me this ring," She started to lift it off her finger, "Here. You need it more than me." Ayame took the ring out of her hand, as she was now able to move freely. "What is it for?" Angel took the ring back and pointed to the symbols on the inside. "This was made by Shadow himself. During the Blood Moon, the one who wears it will not be harmed by Shadow. It has worked for me so far." Ayame slipped the ring onto her finger. She looked at the masterpiece that Shadow created, "Don't you need it? Shadow tried to hurt you too right?" Angel looked up at her, "No. I'm destined for Shadow. The ring will lose its use if he doesn't love me back." She looked at Angel with empathy. "You love him?" she asked. "Yes, but it can never be. Now. You must go. You cannot stay here." Angel hastily got up from her seat and rushed Ayame out of the cave. She looked back at Angel to see her waiting with a sad look on her face, telling her to get going. _I can't believe that she saved me. I thought that she would let me die, but... I suppose that being part of Shadow's clan, she needs half of the jewel too. That's probably why she bothered. I'm her bargaining tool. _Ayame walked away from the cave and began to walk through the forest. The stars still shining brightly in the sky lit her way and the moon still burned red. _How long will Shadow stay this way? Can I really trust him now, after what he did? And where did he go I wonder? _Ayame thought back to Koga's words, '... you'll rather go with me than stay here tonight.' _He was right. Why did I have to go and find Shadow after that? Wait... he, he... Now I understand. I was sealed into that cage for my own safety as I predicted. He put me there so I wouldn't see that part of him... Wouldn't be hurt by that side. _Ayame looked into the sky thinking that maybe there was hope for them after all. She tried to remember which way Shadow went after he shouted at her. She couldn't remember so walked around the forest looking for any signs of him. Discouraged that she would never find him after a few minutes of looking, she sat on the dirt floor and thought about where he would go at this time. 'During the Blood Moon I hunt.' _Maybe that is what he's doing. Hunting. But what? What would he hunt? Oh no Koga! _Ayame ran through the bushes and rushed to the spot that Koga had left her to go and get Shadow. She ran to that tree in about five minutes and there she saw Koga and Shadow, fighting. As Shadow was about to charge at Koga she ran before him and he was being blocked. As Shadow got closer to Koga and Ayame he saw the look in her eyes that she saw when he attacked her. "Ahhhh!" she screamed out of fear and fell to the ground, in front of Koga. Shadow stopped as the sun finally rose behind him. '_His gaze has changed back to normal_,' His Ayame trembled at his sight and Koga placed his greatly wounded hand on her shoulder. "Are you going with me or not?" she asked. Ayame turned to him, with fright in her eyes, but couldn't answer.


	9. Come!

**The Rising Light, and Falling Dark**

**Summery- Shadow a young Yin-Yang dragon demon boy, is sent to kidnap a wolf kingdom princess, but what happens when the kidnapper, and the kid-nappy haft to…? Will they pull together or fall apart? Pairing Shadow x Ayame. I own yin yang dragon demon Shadow. No steal idea, unless you ask, and get permission.**

**Producers- Shadow35094 and Animelover3994** _Italic-thought_

Underlined- Author comment

**-Come!- This chap is dedicated to the memory of Turbo**

"Are you going with me or not," he asked again, now shaking her shoulder. She just stood there. "Shadow…" She mumbled under her breath. They were staring deep into each other's eyes. Everything else disappeared to them. They both leaned into a gentle kiss. After they broke apart, Kouga yelled, "Oh hell no!" and grabbed her arm, stabbing his claws, into her. She fell to the cold floor, her eyes wide from the surprise that she had just experienced. "Shadow..." she mumbled again. "Come on!" shouted Koga and he grabbed her other arm, his claws covered in blood. "Shadow!"' she shouted as she was pulled through the trees. "Ayame!" he called back and tried to catch up to them. During the battle that had started earlier, Koga had dug his claws into Shadow's leg, poisoning his blood. He was struggling to keep now, and Ayame was screaming at the top of her lungs. Shadow tried his best to catch her, but the more he moved, the faster the poison spread, until he collapsed, paralyzed. Ayame was still being carried through the woods, shedding tears that flew away from her cheek in the wind, and her hair waving. She had held on for all that time, but as her pigtails whipped her face and her tears were burning her eyes, the pain from Koga's claws took affect and she let go. Let go of the blue vines that she had worked on all day. She bit her lip as she watched it fly through the leaves to who knows where. "Shadow..." she mumbled, and then passed out. Koga glared at the path behind them and stopped on the nearest branch. He changed position and threw Ayame over his shoulder, and continued. He looked down and saw the princess sleeping in his arms. He continued through the forest, thinking about what he would do when he got back to the castle. Behind them, Shadow lay on the ground. "Shadow!" shouted Angel as she ran to his aid. She felt his pulse and calmed herself when she found that he was still alive. She gave him some water and sat by his side as the poison started to wear off. She asked him if he was okay. "Ayame..." he muttered just loud enough to hear. "Shadow! What happened?" she shouted in a worried voice. "Shadow... Still is that all you want! To be with that wolf demoniss!" she shouted angrily. She was done tending to his wound and left him, into the woods. Shadow got up and started to walk, slowly in Koga's direction, no one by his side. Koga held Ayame tightly as he walked through the palace doors. "I have retrieved the princess, as promised!" he shouted. His voice echoed through the large castle and many came rushing to the entrance. Ayame's mother walked into the large entrance room. She thanked Koga and took a look at her daughter. "Where did she get these wounds?" she asked, vengefully. Koga glanced at the scrapes and blood on Ayame's arm. "Her kidnapper was ruthless, your majesty." he said with a smirk. "Thank you Koga. Are our clans still going to form the alliance?" she asked. "I would hope so. Yes." he said. "Fine, tomorrow then." she said and walked away. She instructed Koga to lay Ayame in her bed, upstairs. He nodded and walked up the large staircase as Ayame opened her eyes. Koga entered her bedroom and set Ayame on her bed. "Why! Why did you bring me here?" she shouted, as Koga shut the door to conceal the noise. She sat on her bed, glaring at Koga. "We're getting married tomorrow," he said simply. The angry expression left her face to be replaced by one of disgust and shock. "You're lying!" she screamed and tried to run out of the room. Koga locked the door as she ran to it and grabbed her hand. "Get used to it," He said coldly and threw her body back onto the bed. He left into the room that was next to hers and began looking for something. "Koga! Nobody is allowed in there!" she shouted and she tried to pull her future husband out of the room. "Here," he said, "I have something for you. An early wedding present perhaps." He sat Ayame down and lifted a sliver chain into the air. He took her hand and tied it three times around, then took the remaining chain and looped it around her index finger. "What is this?" she asked suspiciously. She tried to pull off the charm, but it resisted. "Koga! What is this?" He laughed and said, "Let me show you." she looked up and Koga commanded, "Come!" Before she new it, she was pulled from the floor to Koga's arms. He smiled and kissed her without hesitation.


	10. The marriage of sorrow part 1

**The Rising Light, and Falling Dark**

**Summery- Shadow a young Yin-Yang dragon demon boy, is sent to kidnap a wolf kingdom princess, but what happens when the kidnapper, and the kid-nappy haft to…? Will they pull together or fall apart? Pairing Shadow x Ayame. I own yin yang dragon demon Shadow. No steal idea, unless you ask, and get permission.**

**Producers- Shadow35094 and Inu-Koi' s Life mate** _Italic-thought_

Underlined- Author comment

Bold- 2nd personality 

**-Marriage of Sorrow part 1-**

Ayame awoke from where she slept. Her arm was throbbing, from the wounds Kouga had inflected on her, the previous day. Ayame arose from her silken bed, with her auburn hair in a mess. "Your awake," a voice said from outside the doors. Ayame quickly turned to where the cold voice had come from. It was Kouga, leaning against the wall. "Come," He said, in a relaxed tone, as Ayame walked to him. "Good morning…" He continued, "…future bride." "And what if I refuse," She asked crossing her arms. He smirked, and started to lead her through the long, twisted hall. After a few minutes of walking through the castle, they arrived at a prison cell. "This is why," Koga gestured, toward the cell in front of him. Ayame looked into the tiny cell, "Shadow!" Shadow was hanging from the wall by his arms, and legs. She started to tough on the bars, but it didn't even budge. "Let him out!" She yelled to Kouga, banging her fist against his chest. "I will, if you marry me," He roared squeezing Ayame's shoulders. "Ok," She said, crying, "Okay…" "Good," He smirked back. They began to walk away, when they heard, "Coward!" Kouga stopped in his tracks, and turned back to him. "What did you say?" "Coward! You think that marrying her will give you power," Shadow, continued, "You aren't anything but a power hungry fool. Your just as much of a coward as the two wolf demons, who killed my Mother!" Ayame was shocked, and Kouga was ticked. "Open the cell gate," he called. It did. He rushed inside, and bent down right next to Shadow's face. He pulled a small ring out of his pocket, and held it up to face. It was the ring that protected, and sustained his second personality from Ayame. "You see this," he held up the ring till it was an inch away from his face. Shadow didn't answer. Kouga thrusted it deep into Shadow's chest, piercing his rib cage, and walked away with Ayame.


End file.
